Aiden is CRAZY
by MoveBitch
Summary: Spencer AND Ashley died in the shooting at the prom. Aiden can still hear and see them....
1. Chapter 1

"Who was it?" Glen franticly screamed at Aiden the moment he ran into the emergency room.

Aiden had blood and dirt all over him but all in all he looked fine, physically. Glen had bloodshot eyes and was nervously swaying left to right.

"It…" Aiden choked out but stopped because the huge lump in his throat would make him cry even more. Glen glared at him harshly and shoved him lightly.

"Who was it!" Glen demanded. Aiden put his head down and silently cried.

"Spencer and Ashley." He whispered. Glen's eyes widened and he stepped away from Aiden like an electric bolt had hit him.

"No." Glen said firmly as he shook his head. "No, you're lying."

Glen walked away from him in a hurry, probably trying to find someone to confirm his suspicion of Aiden lying. Aiden really did wish it was a lie, a nightmare, or _something._ How could the only two people he was trying to protect in the shooting be the only two people that were shoot?

Aiden didn't have the energy to stand anymore so he collapsed on one of the many hard wooden benches in the waiting room. It happened to be the same bench Kyla was on. Aiden looked over at her and then put his head down in shame.

"Did you hear any updates, yet?" He asked her softly and looked up at her again. Kyla, who was just starring blankly ahead, nodded numbly. Now he knew how Glen felt just moments ago when he didn't get the information he wanted right away.

"What is it? Are they okay?" he questioned. Kyla sniffed and tears began to roll down her face.

"No." She snapped at him. "They both went into cardiac arrest about ten minutes ago and didn't make it."

Aiden all of a sudden had trouble breathing and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Jumping up he ran to the nearest men's room, threw open a stall door, and began to vomit uncontrollable into the toilet.

_**"Ashley and Spencer are fucking 17! No one dies at 17! Only old people die!" **_Aiden's mind screamed.

_**"The last thing I did was try to break them apart! I'm a fucking terrible person."**_

"No you're not Aiden." A soft, sweet voice said lightly behind him. He spun his head around, so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash, and saw the figures of Spencer and Ashley in their prom dresses holding hands.

"But you guys are-" Aiden said trailing off. Ashley smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Dead." Ashley finished for him. "Yeah we are."


	2. Chapter 2

"Aiden!" A foggy voice from a distance called to him. Aiden slowly opened his eyes and saw the faint outline of a woman.

"Oh, sweetie I'm so glad you're up." The woman exclaimed and hugged him when she saw his eyes flutter open. Aiden knew at that moment he must have passed out in the bathroom and that the images of Ashley and Spencer were all in his head.

"Hey, mom." Aiden greeted the woman in a small meek voice. He was surprised she tore herself away from her work and replacement family to come and see him.

"Don't think that way, Aiden." Spencer's silky voice called out again. Aiden whipped his head to the right of his bed and saw the transparent bodies of Spencer and Ashley again.

"What are you guys doing here!" Aiden said in panic.

"What are you talking about?" Aiden's mom, Amanda, questioned. She followed Aiden's gaze and saw nothing, which worried her even more.

Aiden looked from her to the girls and then back to her. Shaking his head furiously he said, "Nothing."

"Well, honey, I have to get back to work but I'll come tomorrow." She kissed his head a walked out of the room leaving Aiden free to shockingly stare at the two girl, who were supposed to be dead, in peace.

"Dude, close your mouth before you start to catch flies." Ashley said to him jokingly.

"What are you guys doing, here?" He asked. He felt his whole body start to shake and his boy was wet with sweat.

"Before we tell you do you promise us you won't pass out, again?" Ashley asked with a huge grin on her face. Spencer gave her a small smile and a nudge with her elbow to tell her not to tease him anymore.

"Yeah." Aiden said hastily.

"Well, we can't tell you why we're here. That's for you to figure out." Said Ashley in her 'know-it-all' tone.

"Please just tell me because I can't deal with anymore stress right now." Aiden pleaded with them. The girls just shook there head no.

"I'm sorry but we can't." Spencer said soothingly. "We have to go right now but just know that we'll come when ever the moment's right."

And with that the two of them were gone in the blink of an eye leaving Aiden by himself once more.


End file.
